My Most Important Person
by sterek-issue
Summary: Again and Again, year after year on the day of Hotsuma's birthday, Shuusei gives him a kiss in the form of a present. Whether it be the cheek…or the lips. No matter what Hotsuma's birthday brings, Shuusei will always be there to deliver. HotsumaXShuusei


**Summary****: Again and Again, year after year on the day of Hotsuma's birthday, Shuusei gives him a kiss in the form of a present, whether it is the cheek…or the lips. No matter what Hotsuma's birthday brings, Shuusei will always be there to deliver. **

**WARNING****: This story contains SOME MILD mature themes that may not be suitable for the youngster but not too detailed to where it would be rated M. No promises though *shrugs* doesn't really follow much of the anime or manga (I don't think) and they don't really remember their past lives until I say so! ****R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****This anime show and its characters do not belong to me**

**Enjoy**

**Title: My Most Important Person **

"What's your name, boy?" that gentle voice made Hotsuma's teary face look up from his fetal position on the ground. He sniffled once before glaring at the other male.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped at the kid, positive that he was there to finish him off like the other kids had tried to do before they got an unexpected bit of his fury in the forms of sizzling flames.

Unfortunately, the other boy didn't seem effected by his rude tone; in fact, he smiled brightly at the boy that was still curled up on the ground. He allowed his eyes to wonder over the boy's beaten body; one or two bruises marked his otherwise flawless face, a split lip, dried blood on the corner of his lips and slightly mussed hair. Shuusei smiled sadly, already blaming himself for not being there to defend the boy, even though he didn't even know him.

Kneeling down next to the boy, He noticed him stiffen and harden his glare at him. Hotsuma's hands were buried protectively in his cocoon of legs that were drawn up to his chest. Shuusei reached out to the boy to prey him out of his defensive pose.

"Don't touch me!" Hotsuma's voice was filled with anger, annoyance and fear. "I'm not a monster!" This made Shuusei frown deeply.

_Monster?_

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you, boy. Please let me help, it's okay to trust me…" Shuusei continued on like this, saying endless words of promises and reassurance until finally the boy began to slowly unwind himself from his pose into a sitting position. His face scrunched up as a painful wince hissed passes his parted lips. Shuusei frowned again before gently laying a comforting hand on the boy's back to help ease the pain of keeping his spine straight. It was obvious that he had been kicked and punched on both his stomach and back. Shuusei felt anger boil deep within him. How could someone treat another human being in a manor such as this? It deeply disgusted Shuusei to his very core.

"What's your name, boy?" Shuusei tried again, smiling at the other as he gently rubbed soothing circles on his back. Hotsuma fiercely rubbed at his face to get rid of his shameful tears before properly gazing at the other male.

"I'm Renjyou Hotsuma." His voice was still snappy and laced with rudeness but he didn't care. Apparently, the other boy didn't seem to care either because he smiled a warm and charming smile.

"My name is Usui Shusei. Want to be my friend, Hotsuma-kun?" Shuusei eagerly asked. They stared at each other for a while. Hotsuma's eyes were wide and unbelieving as he stared at the suddenly very hipper kid. Unknowingly to Hotsuma, a slow twitch of the corner of his lips was an obvious indication of a smile to Shuusei whom was very observant.

"….I guess."

"Great! I'm eleven years old by the way. What about you, Hotsuma-kun?" Shuusei's hand that was once rubbing calming circles on his back left as he stood up. He offered a hand to Hotsuma who reluctantly accepted after finding out that he couldn't do it on his own without it being too painful. Shuusei's hand reached out to smooth out his newest friend's shirt with that everlasting smile still on his face.

"So, you goanna tell me or stand there and gawk at me all day?" Shuusei teased playfully. Hotsuma seemed to snap out of his daze and glared at the other boy.

"Since my birthday is today I am officially twelve years old!" He unintentionally snapped. Shuusei stared at him for a while before he burst out into laughter. "What's so funny!"

"I'm sorry, Hotsuma-kun, but," he chuckled a few more times before he finally calmed down enough to speak. "You're just so cute." He began laughing again. Hotsuma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm a boy so I can't be cute, retard! If anyone is cute it's you!" he folded his arms across his chest with an adorable pout on his face. Shuusei stared at him for a while before seemingly making up his mind about something.

"Thank you Hotsuma-kun, for becoming my friend." He smiled gently at the still pouting Hotsuma. The older of the two met his gaze and sighed, finding out that he couldn't stay mad at the kid for long.

"Whatever." He mumbled out. It stayed silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward. It actually felt nice to be in each other's presence, it felt right, like they were meant to meet each other on this day.

"Oh!" Shuusei exclaimed, as if finally realizing something. Hotsuma looked at him expectantly. "Today is your birthday, right?" Hotsuma nodded in affirmative. "Then as a friend it is my job to give you a present!" He concluded confidently. Hotsuma looked annoyed as he glared at the kid again.

"At this hour all the stores are most likely closed you idiot and I don't need a dumb gift on my stupid birthday!"

Shuusei seemed to be thinking. "Well, your probable right and I can't make you a gift in time before midnight so I'll give you the next best thing that's probable actually better than an object as a present."

Shuusei smiled and began to lean closer to his new friend.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he tried to move but he was suddenly struck with fear on the spot. What if he was going to beat him up after all? But wait, that didn't explain why only his face was drawing closer and not his fist.

"Giving you L.O.V.E. It stands for Lightly, Over and over again, Venturing, and Endless."

"Wha…."

Then, suddenly he felt a warm pressure on his right cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut as the younger boy planted five kisses all over the right side of his face before switching to the left and gently placed five more before kissing just below his lips two times.

"Happy birthday," He whispered in sincerity. "That was the L and O in L.O.V.E. Were much too young for the other two, trust me." He smiled at the reddened face of his new friend. Hotsuma glared at him before walking off fuming.

"Whatever." He threw over his shoulder. Shuusei only laughed and followed after him.

And that was how their strange, yet powerful friendship began…..

**13TH BIRTHDAY **

The next birthday following that, Shuusei had to hunt him down to deliver his gift in the form of thirteen kisses on the cheeks. He fumed and asked why he couldn't just get him a card or NOTHING at all. Shuusei laughed and told him to stop being silly.

**14TH BITHDAY **

They had already gotten to be the best of friends and they were closer than ever. Hotsuma had given him a birthday card for his birthday a while back. Shuusei's eyes had lighted up and he threw himself at Hotsuma who had thankfully caught him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…." And it continued on until Hotsuma had to forcefully prey the over excited pre teen off of him. He had complained how it wasn't a big deal but Shuusei had insisted that he had to triple the intensity of his 'gifts.'

And he did. On Hotsuma's fourth teen birthday, Shuusei had invited him over and dragged him to his room where they sat on the soft carpet floor as Shuusei slowly trailed 14 kisses from his cheeks, his chin and to his neck. Hotsuma once again complained but he knew it was pointless. Luckily he was still only receiving the L and O of L.O.V.E.

**15TH Birthday**

Around his 15th birthday his life began to go to hell. His parents seemed to be distancing themselves from him and his mother always seemed terrified of him. He had done it again; he had burned the people who hurt him. What was even worse was that Shuusei had been there that time and got to see what an actual monster he really was.

They hadn't spoken for a week after that.

He had been ready to run away the day of his 15th birthday but Shuusei had came through his window unexpectantly that night, asking for forgiveness and begging him to stay. After much debate and fighting, Hotsuma had finally calmed down enough for Shuusei to touch him again without Hotsuma attempting to hit him.

They had sat in the window seat and between the 15 birthday kisses, Shuusei began murmuring how sorry he was for being away from him for a whole week and that he wasn't repulsed by him and he still felt the same way for him and that nothing would change that.

"_You're my most important person Hotsuma."_He had whispered before giving him his last birthday kiss on the corner of his lips, the closet they had ever gotten to actually kissing that night, Hotsuma didn't protest, he cried while Shuusei held him, telling him endlessly that he would always be there for him.

**16th Birthday**

Hotsuma had overheard a conversation his parents were having a few weeks before his birthday. They talked about it almost being time until _they _came and picked him up. His mother was crying and saying how scared she was to be living with a monster. That had hurt Hotsuma deeply.

He had left out the following day to get his best friend a birthday card with his savings. His parents no longer celebrated his birthday since the day he turned ten. He didn't care, he didn't need them, and he didn't need their love or care. He hated them for how they treated him…

Once again, Shuusei had been excited to get a card from him. He even got Hotsuma to grumble out a short happy birthday song for him. He had then exclaimed how this was the best birthday of his yet. Hotsuma had rolled his eyes and hung out with his best friend for the rest of that day.

On the day of Hotsuma's birthday, Shuusei had text him telling him to come over. Hotsuma had actually gotten a real gift from Shuusei the day after his birthday last year that was a deep blue flip cell and Shuusei had put them on the same phone plan.

When he arrived, he was excitedly hugged then dragged upstairs to Shuusei's room. This time they sat on the bed and stared at other for a while.

They had definitely grown up over the years. Shuusei looked more of a teen while Hotsuma looked like a 17 year old going on 18. I guess the term; "Kids grow up fast these days" was true after all.

Hotsuma wasn't going to lie; he admitted to himself that he did find his best friend to be very attractive. His hormones began to come early for him. He had recently begun to have wet dreams about nothing in particular. Those dreams were always shadowy but it was obvious that it was always two male, maybe even the same two males over and over again.

This time, instead of just leaning in with his head, Shuusei scooted closer with his whole body and threading his fingers in Hotsuma's hair as he began to gently and slowly kiss his cheeks, his chin, and his neck.

Hotsuma's breathing deepened slightly when Shuusei sucked on his neck. Whether it was unintentional or not, Hotsuma shuddered pleasantly. And lastly, Shuusei planted the 16th kiss on his lips. It was only a quick peck but it was enough to make Hotsuma want to throw him flat on the bed and….and what?

Slowly, Hotsuma opened his heavy eyes to lock gazes with his best friend.

"Shuusei, you're the only one I need." He said lowly before pulling the shocked Shuusei into an embrace. They stayed like that until a knock on the door informed them that dinner was ready and they would have cake after.

He was actually happy Shuusei kissed him on the lips. He felt more connected to him then he already felt. No matter how fleeting the kiss had been.

**17th Birthday **

Something was coming, he knew it, and he could feel it. It made him feel uneasy but he tried to brush it off as nothing. He had recently begun going to the dojo everyday to learn how to fight properly and to build up his physic. He continuously repeated in his mind that he wasn't trying to impress a certain best friend of his.

He trained and lifted weights through his whole morning and afternoon then he'd go to Shuusei's home to spend the evening and sometimes the whole nights with him. Shuusei had begun to notice changes in his friend. Not only his newly formed muscles, which he touched and caressed every time Hotsuma spent the night, but also his attitude.

He seemed to be in more control of himself and made Shuusei blush a lot more then he use to. It finally happened, he was dominating Shuusei and to be completely honest, Shuusei really liked this side of his best friend. Not that anything was wrong with him in the beginning. He was just happy to see his friend finally taking care of himself and toughening up. No one dared to pick on him in school anymore because they were now afraid of his new look. One kid tried but got the hell beaten out of him. He had to go to the hospital for broken bones and a fractured jaw. Everyone learned their lesson after that.

On the day of his birthday, Hotsuma got the usual text form his best friend telling him to come over. He left the dojo sweaty and took a quick shower at home before finally making the short walk to Shuusei's home.

This time one of the maids opened the door and told him that the young master was waiting upstairs for him. He was sure she remembered him from all the visits he made to this house.

He opened Shuusei's door without so much as a knock and closed it behind him.

"Lock it." Shuusei informed in from his place on the bed. Shuusei was now 16 and looked even more attractive than before even though he saw him every day.

He didn't question him as he clicked the lock in place and walked over to the bed and plopped down. He couldn't help but notice the way Shuusei was watching him the whole time and the way he was blushing a hot red as he faced him.

"Seventeen huh?" Shuusei conversed, which was new.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't feel any different." He shrugged. Having enough of talking he pulled Shuusei closer to himself. Shuusei seemed to blush hotter which was strange.

When had he even started excepting these birthday 'gifts' and when did their role switch so suddenly. Hotsuma was completely at a loss but really it didn't seem to matter.

Before he realized it, he was slowly moving his face closer to the younger teens, slowly

Their nose lightly brushed, the temperature difference was very slight but it sent pleasant sparks through Shuusei's body, the pounding of his pulse completely filled his ear drums. Hotsuma's breathing became heavy as he briefly paused.

Slightly tilting his face to the left and moved in a fraction of a centimeter closer, hands were trembling out of anticipation, and Shuusei began quivering as Hotsuma gently pushed him down flat on the mattress.

Hotsuma's lips were steady but as he came dangerously closer he could feel the shiver in Shuusei's breath, it tasted warm, soft even, not sweet, but delicious. Hotsuma licked his own lips but they were so close that his tongue briefly skimmed over Shuusei's. The teen underneath him gasped and closed his eyes tighter.

_His lips taste so good._

Even though were only friends…

Once more closer

_I want to taste more of him." _

Hotsuma moved another breath closer…

With an unbearable slowness, he brushed his wet, warm lips against Shuusei's smooth, pink, cold ones… every single fiber in my body was throbbing with warmth.

Hotsuma circled his lips against his best friends and felt his pulse go skyrocket at the gentle touch as they breathed in each other. Hotsuma brushed his lips against his again but with more insistence and felt his mouth water at the sensation. Hotsuma moved his mouth down his until Shuusei's lower lip was occupying that part of his. Very slowly and gently, Hotsuma closed his lips over Shuusei's, capturing it into the heat of his mouth. The coldness of Shuusei's soft mouth seared through his like electricity over water. Hotsuma felt as if the blood was draining his body.

He let go of his younger friend's lip, taking in a shaky breath as he did the same, before he once again captured it between his parted lips. He felt Shuusei's upper lip close over his top one, capturing his in-between his at the same time- Shuusei's breath hitched at the pleasant feeling.

Hotsuma felt adrenaline pump through his veins at his response and pushed his lips adamantly against the others, feeling them soft and wet against his. Shuusei responded to the insistent force of Hotsuma's lips by pushing gently up against his once more. Hotsuma couldn't help but notice how he tasted sweet, cool, and delicious, like ice cones on an intensely hot day, and he could taste jasmine flavored tea as they shared breath with each other. He could feel Shuusei's lips grow warmer underneath his.

Suddenly he felt Shuusei's hand clench at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. He complied and laid more fully on the slighter teen, being careful not to hurt him with his weight. He supported himself by putting both hands on either side of Shuusei's head, clenching the sheets as if he were trying his hardest to hold back. He was trembling above Shuusei as he gently prides his lips apart so his tongue could venture inside.

Shuusei moaned shakily and flicked his tongue at the one that was currently in his mouth. He could feel Hotsuma stiffen as he lifted his lower half way from the younger, obviously trying to hide the effect that moan had on him. His fist clenched tighter as he began to lower himself back down and…

The sudden knock on the door sounded loud to their ears as they immediately parted with a short thin connection of saliva before it snapped, leaving them breathlessly staring at each other with hooded lust filled eyes and flushed faces.

Hotsuma gently rolled off of his friend as Shuusei cleared his throat.

"Wha-what is it?" He cleared his throat again, noticing how husky it still sounded.

"Dinner is ready, young master."

Shuusei had thanked her and they both moved away from each other, both trying to calm down before they even thought about stepping one foot out of the door.

"I thought it was my job to deliver the 'gifts' and am sure that was beyond 17." Shuusei laughed lightly, shyness obvious in his voice.

"It's my birthday so I can do whatever the hell I want." Hotsuma grumbled, not sounding embarrassed or shy at all. Shuusei stared at him in awe as a smile broke out on his face.

"You're the only thing I need too, Hotsuma." He said quietly. Hotsuma glanced at him briefly and quickly turned back around to hide his smile. He had finally received, or for more accurate words, taken his full L.O.V.E. and he was truly proud.

**18th birthday **

They had taken a bubble bath together, cleaning one another, washing each other's hair while laughing and having the time of their lives. They did touch but only mildly with hands wondering, heavy moaning and of course body exposure but nothing else.

They were going to run away together on the 19TH birthday.

Well, they were, until _they_ had finally come to collect him, more correctly, _he_ had come to collect him six days after his 18th birthday.

Giou Takashiro.

He wanted him to be part of one of the Zweilt guardians, whatever the hell that was. He was forced to go but not without a loud protest and with the image of Shuusei running rapidly through his mind. He couldn't leave him behind, he would much rather set everything and everyone on fire who dared to get in his way. Suddenly he felt a prick in his neck and before he knew it, his eyes fogged up and his head spun before his world went completely black.

He awoke around the time they passed through the barrier walls of his new so called home. He held his head as he sat up right in his set and looked around the area. Glancing out one of the windows he noticed a lot of things that seemed so familiar yet he still couldn't remember where... And just then, sudden memories from his past life came crashing back at him in waves.

"Oh, I remember this place...my home." And he truly did feel like he was home again but -where was his….partner? He felt eyes staring at him for some time now and he knew it had to be that sun of a female dog who forced him to come here.

He was right.

"Hello, Renjyou-kun. How are you? Do you remember yet?" Takashiro sat patiently with his arms in his lap.

"Of course I remember, Takashiro. I'm not dumb!" Now, where the hell is my partner?" He snapped, eyes flaming with warning. Takashiro looked confused for a moment before amusement settled on his features.

"He's right beside you of curse. Honestly, how could you be so hot heated not to notice the presence of your own partner, careless," Takashiro sighed. "Looks like you two will definitely need to go through training again." He said with laughter evident in his voice.

"Shut up!" He snapped before turning to his partner whom was still passed out laying on the limo seat. He sighed out of relief at the same time the car pulled to a stop outside of the mansion. They were finally home.

Again and again, year after year they stayed to their birthday tradition and really didn't give a care in the world who saw them make out or be lovey dovey with each other. They were always there for each other when one got hurt on a mission and they stayed by each other's side even when Hotsuma had attempted suicide and burnt his best friend. Through jealousy and confusion, through pain and pleasure they still never parted sides.

And on the day of Hotsuma's 23rd birthday (though they stopped aging after coming to the Twilight mansion) he finally took Shuusei as his in the late hours of the night in Shuusei's bed. Hotsuma had been gentle and took things slowly, rocking into Shuusei while holding him, whispering words of affection by telling Shuusei how beautiful he is, how much he loves him, treating him with such care that it actually brought silent streaks of tears to Shuusei's eyes, running down his beautiful face. They were both flushed, breathing deeply and erotically, pressed up against each other, whispering the others name sensually, sharing sweet kisses, moaning breathlessly…

Shuusei loved him even more for taking care of him the way he did that night.

They celebrated their birthdays together each year again and again and year after year even as they didn't physically or mentally age, they still felt the need to celebrate their special day no matter what. After all, they are each other's most important person.

**END.**

**Golly I can't believe I did this in only three hours, that's a record. I'm hungry so this is where I part. Tell me what you think? BYE**

**^stallion14^**


End file.
